love will be the death of me
by Karabara
Summary: this is for all the brookelucas fans lol. yeah there still together in my story.. :-D plz read and review! :-D
1. the letter

_(asteric) It's hard to wake up _

_When the shades have been pulled shut _

_This house is haunted _

_It's so pathetic _

_It makes no sense at all _

_I'm ripe with things to say _

_The words rot and fall away _

_What stupid poem Would fix this home- _

_id read it everyday_

Brooke: a free spirited person, a beautiful, elegant woman, a fragile girl. So perfect right? Perfect hair, makeup, and boyfriend. Perfect everything, I guess that's why every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to date her. Can no one really see thru the red apple glossed smiles or the perfectly outline eyes?  
  
She wraps one hand around a vanilla scented candle. The candle isn't too big. A good size, with a clean and brand new wick. She places the candle on a small glass plate so the wax wouldn't drip onto her desk. Her deep eyes look at the beautiful off-white candle. She picks up a box of matches and slides one out gracefully. A small match. She picks it up and with her other hand she picks up the box and glides the match against it. Nothing. She tries again. Nothing. She tries once more, this time faster and a little harder. Success. She places the flame above the wick and it lights, bright and beautiful. A gleaming light that shines in her eye and makes a reflection. She gently smiles at her perfect flame.  
  
Just like Brooke. The flame is beautiful, elegant outside and warm inside. There's either nothing or everything.  
  
She watched as a hot piece of melted wax ran down the side of the candle. There was no light in her room, and the night crept into the late hours of the night. The only noise of the already asleep house was Brookes breathing. A tear ran down Brooke's pure face. She placed her elbows on the smooth desk, which, the candle was on, and rested her tired head in her hands. She sighs and runs everything he said through her head.  
  
Love. Scary as hell, something you cannot describe with words, only with heart. Brooke shielded herself from it all her life. Never letting her fall. Always running away when she felt she was sinking in. always scared, always made sure it would never catch her and make her fall, fore she knew that once you fall you cant get up. And now it happened. She fell in love. A sweet, passionate love. The one and only love she ever wants.  
  
The house was quite and so was she as she took out a crumpled piece of paper and a newly sharpened pencil. She turned to face the clock which now read 2:30 am. And yet she couldn't go to sleep, not with knowing what had happened.  
  
One the piece of paper she wrote:  
  
_Dear Lucas, _

_I am so sorry for what I did. When you said you loved me, it scared the shit out of me. I love you though. I'm sorry but I do. I'm in love with you Lucas. I've never been in love before and I'm just so scared of the possibility of you hurting me. But I guess that's what love is right? Giving someone the power to destroy you- but trusting them not to. But I love you... I love you so much.  
  
Love always,  
Brooke.  
_  
She folded the letter, put on her black jacket and walked out the door and down the cold, dark street... only lit by the darkened streetlights that had bugs swarming around it. She walked slowly yet swiftly. Her breath left small clouds as she exhaled and her shoes make little "pitter-patter" noises.  
  
She reached Lucas's house and threw the note wrapped around a stone. It hit his window and landed on a small white balcony. She walked off as she herd him open the balcony door. She hair flew softly in the wind and fluttered over her beautiful face. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and imagined Lucas's arms around her, holding her, so closely that she knows that he will never hurt her, that she's finally safe and everything's ok. She loves him.  
  
_(asteric)Blink 182- "stay together for the kids."_

Rating: PG 13 for language

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with One Tree Hill or the creators.


	2. reunite

_(asteric) I'm so tired that I can't sleep, _

_Standing on the edge of something much too deep. _

_It's funny how you feel so much, _

_But you cannot say a word. _

_But you're screaming inside_

It's almost funny... when you find something that you love. And you can't seem to grasp it. Because once you love that thing or person you'll do anything to get to it and it's like someone up there in heaven is saying, ok lets see how much you'll do. It's like holding a piece of candy in front of a small child and saying "dance for it!"  
  
Lucas sighs. He sits on his head and unfolds the letter from Brooke. He reads in and crawls back into bed. He lays top of his sheets. It's a warm night. The ceiling fan is running fast, and he lies down and turns to one side. He props his head up with his hand, elbow pressing into his pillow. With his other hand he traces Brookes name on his sheets with his finger. He longs for her. He can't take it.  
  
He hears Nathan on the phone with Haley. Its 3:00 am and there still talking.

"I love you" Nathan says

"... No I love YOU more" Nathan coos

"... No I love YOU more" Nathan continues

"Fine you win, but only because I love you" Nathan finally finishes

God that word drives Lucas crazy... Love. "I swear, love is going to be the death of me someday," Lucas says with a smirk as he walks downstairs and out the door.

"BROOKE!" "BROOKE!" Lucas calls after Brooke. She's near her house. She stops for a moment and turns. She sees him running down the street. She waits for him  
  
"So you couldn't sleep either huh?" Brooke said softly. She looked down to her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes. Her pearly pink toenails were starting to fade. She say sum wetness on her feet from the light sprinkling rain.

"Oh, you think that sat well with me?" Lucas said standing about 5 feet away from her, hands to his side. "Listening to my dumbass brother 'Ohhhh hallleeyy I loooveee yoouu soooooo muchhhh'. Its sick." Lucas said slowly.

Brooke smiled. Her lips had nothing on. No lip-gloss. No chap stick. Her eyes had no make up either, any eyeliner or shadow. She gazed up at him and he looked up as well.

"Your so beautiful Brooke." She smiled again.

"You know, I could have the worst day of my life and you always know what to say to make me smile. God, I could look like shit and you still think I'm beautiful. Its like you don't even care about what I am on the outside and you're the only one who can see inside." Brooke said to him, looking into his eyes and stepping a little closer, shyly.

"Its because I love you Brooke. Love it's a big thing, its like jumping off a bridge. But if your willing to take the jump with me, I'm going to jump with you, and I'm going to make sure you land, with me. Ill catch you."

Brooke steps a few feet closer and quickly looks down and clears her throat. She flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. "I love you Lucas" and he presses his lips against her again as it begins to rain. They stand in the middle of the street as rain is down pouring, just holding each other, happy to be there.  
  
_(asteric)Sarah McLaughlin- "I will remember you"_


	3. the sunset

_(Asteric) Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up;_

_These are the best days of our lives._

_The only thing that matters is just_

_Following your heart and eventually_

_You'll finally get it right.  
_  
"Is you brother leaving today?" Brooke asked as Lucas held her tightly in his arms while they lay on the couch watching television.

"Yeah, My parents are coming home from their trip to so called 'rescue their marriage'" Lucas said laughing at the stupid idea. His thumb brushed Brookes arm gently. She looked up at his and smiled, reached up and touched his face as he smiled.  
  
Lucas grabbed the television remote and pressed down hard on the "Off" button. He grabbed Brooke's shoulders and slowly and carefully moved her up so he could get up. He got up and took her hand. Then he led her out of the house and down the street. Finally she said,

"Lucas its 7:00pm, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered with a smile on his determined face.  
  
"here we are." Lucas said with a brilliant smile and gleaming eyes. There, next to him, stood a stunned Brooke. With the kind of look on her face as a young child would have on there face if they just entered a amusement park. There they stood on top of a small grass-filled hill out looking a magnificent sunset. The colors in the sky would amaze anyone like you'd never believe. Lucas stood closely behind Brooke and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulder and she looked out in awe.

"Oh my... wow... i... wow... its... its beautiful!" She exclaimed as he gently pulled her down and they lay on the soft grass and watched the sunset.

"Its weird." Brooke said dazed. 

"What is?" A very content and happy Lucas said.

"I've never felt this way before, its like butterflies in my stomach when I look at you, its like nothing I've ever felt before, like a young child at Christmas time and when the child comes down the stairs and sees all the presents, its kind of like that... but then its also that feeling that nothing else matters when I look at you, and when I'm with you- its like no one else is in the room when in reality there could be like, a million people in the room. You make me fall in love with you all over again every time I look at you- into your eyes." Brooke said gently while looking up at Lucas. She touched his face and kissed him. "Nothing else matters except for you and me."

"Hey Lucas..."

"Yeah?"

"I never want to leave this moment. I never want to grow up. I want to stay right here, in your arms." Her eyes were so bright when she looked up at him, so big and beautiful. Her hair was perfectly laid back with a few strands covering the side of her face. "I never want to go..." Brooke finished.

"Brooke, you have no idea what I see when I look at you. Its kind of like you don't really know how beautiful you are. And when you look at me, you don't know how much I really love you. I want to be with you forever Brooke."... "Brooke?"... "Brooke?"  
  
Lucas looked down at a sleeping Brooke. He smiled and watched her sleep. "She doesn't even know how beautiful she is..." He said quietly as he looked up at the sunset before closing his eyes and holding her a little bit tightly, as to say 'she's mine'. He smiles and takes one big deep breath and falls asleep- with her in his arms. Perfectly.

_(asteric) The Ataris_


	4. the test

_(Asteric) and the plaster dented from your fist _

_In the hall where you had your first kiss _

_Reminds you that the memories will fade..._

There are so many things you can feel when you are trying not to loose hope. You can feel helpless, scared, hopeless... etc... its like your hanging from a cliff and the only way to go is down and no ones around to help you. Or if you fall down and cant get up and there's no one to help you. These things can become better if there was another person there to help you, but what happens when the other person is just as helpless as you?  
  
Brooke sat at her desk with her hands on her cheeks and her elbows rested on her desk. She looked nervous, yet sad, like she was disappointed in herself or something like that. She looked up into the mirror and saw her boyfriend, Lucas, sitting on the bed with his hands on the bed next to his side and his feet waving back and forth as he watched the floor.  
  
"You know" Brooke started, "We only have ourselves to blame for this."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lucas said while getting up.  
  
"This sucks." Brooke sighed.  
  
"Stop acting like your back in eight grade" Lucas said while pacing back and forth.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Brooke said while spinning around in her chair.  
  
""This sucks" my god Brooke this is much bigger then- "This sucks" you sound very young when you say that."  
  
"My god Lucas I am young! I'm 16! I'm not even out of frickin' High School! I can't have a child!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry" Lucas said. He stopped and looked at her while she started to cry. She looked at him with eyes full of tears, and tears streaming down her face. "Listen to me" He dropped his arms and started walking toward her as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "It's going to be ok! Don't worry."  
  
"How Lucas? How is it going to be ok?" Brooke sobbed.  
  
"Because I'm here. Look, We COULD be having a child. But there's also a chance we aren't. When that test is ready, we will read it, if it says were pregnant then were pregnant. And Peyton will throw you a baby shower, and ill move in with you and help you take care of the child. We will tell our parents together. We will get married, hunny ill do anything for you, it's going to be ok." Lucas said with a soothing voice. He knelt down in front a Brooke.  
  
"Lucas" She cried, he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't want to be married at 16, I don't want a little child, he will be asked 'how olds your mommy' and he will say o she's only 19, and then when it's fourteen he will be asked "how long have your parents been married.' He will think about and be like "huh, funny, I'm fourteen and they've only been married 13 years!'" Brooke cried. While taking breaks to sniffle and wipe her tears.  
  
"Ok listen, if it says we are going to have a child then we are going to have a child, we can do it Brooke. We love each other. We will make this work."  
  
"You promise you wont leave me?" Brooke said.  
  
"I promise. We are going to make it through this together. Brooke sat up and wiped her tears, her makeup was running down her face, her eyes were swollen from crying. "Besides, our kid is also going to say to his friends 'I have the best lookin' parents ever!'" Lucas said with a smile.  
  
Brooke laughed and hugged Lucas. Lucas smiled knowing that he made her feel better.  
  
"It should be ready." Brooke whispered. She walked over to the windowsill where the pregnancy test was sitting. She picked it up and read it. She spun around to Lucas.  
  
She walked closer to him and bent down next to him and handed him the test. He read it and stared for a few minutes.  
  
"Were going to have a child." Lucas said after a few minutes. She nodded. He put down the test and a tear ran down her cheek. He hugged her tight in his arms and whispered that it was going to be ok. She nodded once more. And kissed his cheek.  
  
"Were going to make it through this together." Lucas finished.  
  
_(Asteric) Dashboard confessional- "The Brilliant Dance"_


	5. best friends

_You're feeling more dead than alive. _

_So I let you know, _

_If you need somewhere to go, _

_I'll be listening when you call and _

_I'll be there if you fall off, _

_If you need someone to believe in you _

_I'll let you know I will _

_-Less then Jake "The brightest bulb has burned out"_  
  
Brooke sat at the edge of Peyton's bed with her fingers locked in her lap and her feet dangling while looking at the floor like a small puppy that got in trouble. Peyton was sitting next to her. She was sitting up straight with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"How did this happen?" Peyton said with a serious look on her face. She hopped up off her bed and grabbed a slinky and held on end in one hand and the other in the other hand and held it close together so it made a arch. She was directly in front of Brooke.  
  
Brooke looked up at her a giggled a little. "Well Peyton I don't think I'm the one to give you these particular talks."  
  
Peyton giggled and pushed Brooke playfully.  
  
"You know not all pregnancy test are correct." Peyton said with high hopes.  
  
Brooke sighed. "I want to talk to my mom. But she's going to flip. Peyton what do I do?" Brooke scooted back off the edge and more onto the bed. She sat 'Indian style' and put her hands in her lap. Peyton put the slinky down and sat 'Indian style' in front of her on the bed.  
  
"Well you have to tell her I mean... what I are going to tell her when you get fatter and fatter every week and like 7 months later, your like, huge... 'Oh mom I'm not pregnant!'" Peyton laughed at her last sarcastic statement.  
  
Brooke sighed again and covered her face and fell into Peyton's lap. Peyton stroked Brooke's hair gently. "Don't worry I'm here for you. Isn't that what best friends are for? So when one fucks up the other one has her back?" Peyton laughed. "It's ok. We've always been there for each other! It's going to be ok."  
  
Brooke started to cry and rolled over so she could look straight up to see her best friend. "What am I going to do Peyton, Where am I going to get all the stuff for this child. He's going to have to move in... I guess that's better then him leaving me right?"  
  
"He will help you, don't worry, he will help you buy stuff, and so will I you know, and your mom will too. And ill throw you a baby shower so then hopefully people will buy you most of the stuff you need." Peyton smiled reassuringly. "Its going to be fun!" Peyton said while bouncing.  
  
"Lay down Peyton." Peyton knew the routine. Brooke lifted her head from her lap and Peyton laid down. Brooke placed her head on Peyton's stomach. Peyton giggled so that her stomach would go up and down and so would Brooke's head, Brooke started laughing hysterically... this was there tradition any time one of them was in need of some laughter.  
  
"See, it will be ok." Peyton said.


	6. lightning

Pretty girl is suffering, While he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get them out of your head It's the way That he makes you cry It's the way That he in your mind It's the way That he makes you fall in love It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love: Love –Sugarcult  
  
Lucas Grasped Brooke and held her against him as they lay. Her hair lay sprawled and she laid curled up against him shivering, he hugged her closely to make her not so afraid. As they lay in the cold bed with the sheets pushed down to the end and the lightning lighting up the room every few seconds.  
  
"I hate lightning" Brooke said with a shaky voice. She shuttered and he nodded understandingly.  
  
"I don't" He said, and then kissed the top of her head. "Why do you hate it?"  
  
"It scares me" She whispered. She refused to look at him.  
  
"Well everyone has fears. Like me, I'm afraid of spiders." He said, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"No, it's not like that..." she closed her eyes and tried to think of words to explain to him why she was so afraid. He looked down at her and rubbed his thumb on her smooth arm.  
  
"It's not the actual lightning that I'm afraid of, it's the way it makes me feel." She sighed as she spoke.  
  
For such a long time she acted as though nothing scared her. She didn't care what other people thought about her. But she always felt the need to make herself seem like nothing made her sad or nothing scared her. She never let her guard down, but then he came along and made all her walls tumble to the ground. For the first time ever she opened herself up.  
  
"It sends the feeling of loneliness into me. It makes me feel alone..." She continued, "That's really what I'm afraid of; being along. So I make myself perfect and no one even realizes that I do so much to make people like me and I really do care. I hate that I care. It's like this image I put in my own head and force everyone else to think the same, I force them all to believe that I am who I WANT to be, just so I am not alone." A tear ran down her petrified face. "We have to tell my mom." Brooke finished.  
  
Brooke's mom held onto the steering wheel, never taking her eyes off the road with a stern face. The car was silent.  
  
Brooke stared out the car window. That rain was falling slowly and flowing down the car window. She leaned against the armrest of the car door and rested her head on her hand. She sat in the passenger seat.  
  
Peyton and Lucas sat in the back. Lucas sat with his hands in his lap. Peyton sat with her head resting on her wrist and the back of her hand pressed against the cold damp window.  
  
Peyton sighed. She couldn't take the silence. She leaned forward, she sat behind Brooke, and she leaned up near the window and whispered to Brooke;  
  
"It's kind of quiet."  
  
Brooke put her hands on her lap and turned, she gave Peyton the "look", Peyton leaned back in her seat and put her hands up in front of her face as to say 'Hey its not my fault.'  
  
Brooke's mom grasped the steering wheel even harder. Her mom looked over to Brooke who was looking out the window again. She cleared her throat and sighed. She looked at her daughter as Brooke traced raindrops with her finger on the window. 


	7. support

_Every time that I get this feeling, _

_I know the way that I want it to be, _

_But you know I'm gonna take my chance now, _

_I'm gonna make it happen some how, _

_And you know I can take the pressure, _

_A moment's pain for a life times pleasure. _

_-Atomic Kitten 'Tide is High'_  
  
Lucas and Peyton sat in the waiting room of the hospital. No, No body died. And No, No body's health was in danger. But still the feeling in the room was tense. Peyton tried to get her mind off the wait. She looked at a magazine. She flipped through the pages slowly, yet nothing seemed to interest her except what was on her mind.  
  
Lucas sat nervously. His mom ran through the door. "Good you're here" He said, looking up from the chair that he was sitting uncomfortably in.  
  
"I came as soon as you called. They were kind of pissed at the office though" she laughed at her last statement. She sighed and removed her purse from her shoulder and sat down in a chair next to Lucas and Peyton and placed the purse next to her feet.  
  
The room was silent and tense. People came and went from the waiting room. It seemed like ages. Finally Brooke walked out of the room that she was in. Her mom was behind her. Brookes head was down. She raised her head and looked around the room. Her hands were collapsed into each other. She straightened her head and looked at Lucas. "Yeah." She said. By that, she meant, yes- we are having a child.  
  
Lucas's mom touched his shoulder to let him know that it was going to be ok. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his forehead in his hand.  
  
"Come on Brooke, let's go." Brooke's mom said with disappointment and no emotion in her voice. Peyton followed her as they left the room. Lucas sat with his mom in the waiting room for a while. "Men don't cry." Lucas said. "That's what dad always told me when I was younger and had nightmares. I would come into you and his room and id be holding onto my teddy bear crying. He would tell me to suck it up, because I was three, I was old enough to understand the difference between reality and my own world. Its not fair mom, I was three! I was a little kid!"  
  
"I know hunny I know." His mom said comforting. "And then when you turned ten, I walked into your room to tuck you in, you told me that you were too old for hugs and kiss's now. I nodded and left peacefully, went into my room and cried myself to sleep because my baby is growing up. Now your going to be able to understand how much your life is going to change now, how much you're going to love your child. A child is a miracle, and should be treated as such. Sometimes your father didn't realize that."  
  
Lucas hugged his mom. She held him and he started to cry. It seemed like hours that he sat there in her arms. She stroked her hair and whispered memories in his ear. "I love you mom," Lucas said sobbing.  
  
"I love you too baby." His mom replied. "Come on now lets go home. I wont tell your father about any of this. Especially the part where you're going to be having a child." She smiled and guided him out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_[Brookes Flashback] "Peyton..." a five-year-old Brooke whined. "Its not fair." She continued. "I hate my mommy and daddy, they don't care about me. I don't get it. Am I really that bad of a kid? What did I do, Peyton? I know me and you are dumdum heads sometimes, but aren't parents supposed to love their kids no matter what? I thought that's how it was suppose to be? How come they don't love me?" Brooke cried. She was five, and already talking like that. Surprising. Usually you hear kids say 'I love my mommy' but she's already noticing neglecting from her parents. Peyton sat there and hugged her. "Do you want a icy pop?" Peyton asked. And Brooke nodded gently. [End flashback]  
_  
"And I end up here again." Brooke sighed to herself as she looked up at the sunset. She lay in the field, this time alone.  
  
She wondered why her parents didn't care. She wondered why she was the way she was, constantly trying to be perfect. Maybe it was because she didn't have acceptance from her parents, she had to get acceptance SOMEWHERE didn't she?  
  
She hummed the song Peyton would always sing to her when the only thing Brooke could do was cry.  
  
She lay sprawled out in the damp field. She watched as the sky turned different colors, and birds dance around in the summer breeze singing there own songs of happiness and wonder.


	8. realizing

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way _

_She felt it everyday _

_I couldn't help her _

_I just watch her make _

_The same mistakes again _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs _

_She wants to go home _

_But nobody's home _

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside  
  
Her feelings she hides _

_Her dream she can't find _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's falling behind _

_She can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith _

_She's fallen from grace _

_She's all over the place. _

_- Avril Lavinge "nobody's home"_  
  
She sat on the floor under her window as the light streamed into the room. Her knees were bent up towards her chest and her hands were wrapped around them. She looked down at her knees, but not a thought processed about anything to do with anything.  
  
To her it was all just a game that no one could read her instructions on how to play. Through all of it she knew why she was. She knew why her parents hated her. She hated touching people, being in contact with anyone scared the shit out of her, and she couldn't even look into anyone's eyes for fear of being hurt.  
  
Everyday, day after day she was hurt somehow; emotionally, physically, verbally, it never stopped. She didn't know why. She was having a kid and her parents STILL didn't give a shit about her. No one did. Weather she faced it or not she was going too have to take care of her kid all by herself. She knows that Lucas will leave her. She knows that once he knows how hard it is he will drop her just like everyone else did.  
  
She was so afraid. Of being alone; of facing anyone. She couldn't even talk when she wanted to. If she tried to tell someone, the words didn't come out right and she just started saying stuff that didn't make any sense. So many times she has tried to tell Lucas how she feels. She can't and it kills her. She was so afraid that she would get hurt. She hated herself for that flaw that she had. How she was afraid to let her walls down, she hated herself because she knew that one day all of everything that you have could disappear and you will have to life with knowing you didn't do anything about it. You never did anything about how you feel.  
  
Brooke thought to herself about her friend, His name was David.. He was a little bit alone. He was kinda a geek, and no one really liked him. She pretended she didn't either, for fear of people thinking she was stupid. He was the nicest kid ever. He had so much potential. He had so much going for him. She remembered how he used to call her. His parents were divorced and he didn't like it. People would push him into lockers. His dad gave him a shiny new watch. It was made of gold. Some kid pushed him into a locker one day and scratched the watch. Know one understood him. He had so much knowledge. One he confined in Brooke that he liked a girl named Chelsea. Chelsea was quiet. Never wore make up. She was a lot like David. It scared Brooke because Chelsea had no friends except for this boy. Brooke knew there was something wrong with Chelsea. Chelsea started wearing all black baggy clothes, and stopped talking to the David. One day she didn't show up to school. David called Brooke that day after school, spinning out crazy ideas of why she didn't show up at school. Brooke told him to calm down, after all she was human- she could have caught the common cold. A week later the girl was still not at school. And then after a month she was still not at school. David knew what had happened and so did Brooke.  
  
"I should have told her how I felt." David said to Brooke. "Instead I kept quiet, I don't know what I was thinking. Now she's not here, she never will be again. I lost my chance. I'm a screw up and I can't do anything right. I finally fell in love and never even uttered a word about it and now she's gone!" David said. Brooke tried to talk him out of his awful way of thinking, reassuring him that it was all right. The next day the principle called Brooke down to the office and handed her a big envelope. When she got home she locked herself in the bathroom and opened it. Inside was the gold watch, with a scratch on it. And a letter from David, explaining why he had to do what he did. That afternoon Brooke sat in the bathroom and cried until it cried herself asleep and then a hour later got up to go to school, to start all over again.  
  
There she was sitting on the floor, she grabbed the gold watch from the desk next to her and held it. She didn't understand. She never would. She didn't understand why the greatest people had to be the most unliked and misunderstood.  
  
She gets up and walks over to her make up and mirror. She sings the melodies like pieces to a broken puzzle. She applies her make up gracefully. She's now become well known across school. She finishes applying her 'mask' and looks out the window to the trees. A leaf falls off one of them and glides down to the ground.  
  
She goes downstairs and opens the pantry and takes out a pop tart and closes into the microwave. She leaned against the counter and placed her hand behind her and lifted herself up and sat down on the counter. It was cold.  
  
She listened to the humming of the microwave. The house was empty as always. Nothing new. She hopped off the counter when the microwave beeped to signal that the pop-tarts were done.  
  
She sat down and clicked on the TV.  
  
"Hmm..." She said, wondering out loud.  
  
It was now two months into her pregnancy. She clicked on the discovery channel... 'a baby story'.  
  
"What are you watching?" Lucas said, slightly startling Brooke.  
  
"I'm trying to learn how to be a good mom" Brooke said while taking a bite of her pop tart. It was to hot and she jumped when it burnt her tongue. "Ouch" she whispered.  
  
Lucas got a drink of warm soda from the pantry and sat down on the couch next to Brooke. He watches the program for a few minutes and tilted his head "What the hell?" He said confused, raising a eyebrow..."Ewww!" He exclaimed while squinting his eyes at the showing of the baby being born on the television program.  
  
She whipped her hand back and hit in him gently in the stomach.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Brooke shouted and flung her hands in the air and jumped up. She spun around and grabbed Lucas's shoulders.  
  
"WE NEED TO NAME IT!" She shouted while shaking Lucas. His head was flinging all over the place.  
  
"OK, OK STOP!" Lucas said grasping Brooke's arms. "Calm down".  
  
"We are going to be horrible parents" Brooke said softly while sitting down again.  
  
[Peyton enters the house]  
  
"Does nobody knock anymore?" Brooke said turning her head back to look at Peyton.  
  
"Oh, please, I've been walking into your house like that sense we were seven, anyway..." Peyton started. She sat down on the footrest in front of Brooke. She had a notebook and a pen. It looked like a checklist that was written on in the notebook. "PLANNING TIME!"  
  
"For what?" Brooke said, attempting another bite of her pop tart.  
  
"DUHH!!!!!!! BABY SHOWER!" Peyton said with a HUGE smile! "Hey let me have my time, your gonna be having a cute little baby, I need some glory, good thing I'm your best friend, it kinda comes along with the whole planning parties. And I get to baby-sit the kid!! So then it will be like I have a kid that leaves before me and it get sick of each other!" Peyton said while bouncing in her seat and sticking a 'thumbs up' sign to Brooke.  
  
Brooke laughed at Peyton's enthusiasm. "Good you can watch shows where woman have babies, Jesus they like stick the camera right up there..." Lucas said immaturely.  
  
"ANYWAY!!!" Peyton said while knocking Lucas over with a small playful push. As a way of saying 'don't be stupid Lucas', while her and Brooke giggled at Lucas. "Now, Brooke..." Peyton said, turning her body so it was facing Brooke. "A male stripper or a Male Exotic dancer?"  
  
"Peyton it's a BABYSHOWER!" Brooke said, emphasizing the word 'baby'.  
  
"Yeah and your point?" Peyton said confused.  
  
"Its not a college party!!!" Brooke said laughing.  
  
"Ok, OK so that idea is out. Hmmm... do we still get cake?" Peyton asked with the eyes she gave Brooke when she asked if She would like a icy pop.  
  
"Of course we get cake." Brooke giggled and Peyton hugged Brooke. And left.  
  
Later that day Lucas had left and Brooke was in her room sitting Indian style on her bed. She looked down at her stomach and started talking to her baby. She smiled.  
  
"Lucas says that it's not going to be that bad. I suppose he's right. You could be kinda cute you know. Well I suppose every baby is cute, and it's amazing, you're LIVING inside of me, I guess I never really thought about the responsibility. I guess I should give you the talk like on those commercials. 'Someday people are going to pressure you, but smoking not cool!'" Brooke pointed a finger at her stomach. "Ah, what am I kidding? I'm gonna be a horrible mom, ...hey kid... will you help me out?? Like you know, give me some tips? Ill be your friend if you want..." Brooke's face loosened up. "Look I promise you, I might not know anything about taking care of a kid, but I am NOT going to treat you like my parents treat me, I'm going to love you, I'm going to take care of you, even if I end up along, we have each other right? I umm... I love you." She said while carefully and gently rubbing her stomach.


	9. you ready?

_"Who am I? _

_You sure you want to know? _

_The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. _

_If somebody said it was a happy little tale... _

_If somebody told you _

_I was just your average ordinary guy, _

_Not a care in the world... somebody lied." _

_-Peter Parker, Spiderman_

__

__

  
Truth, honesty, love, care, lies, guilt, fear, death, life, live, lost...  
  
So many things running through Brookes mind. She slides the earring through the small hold in the fat of her ear. Then she slid the other one in. The medium sized gold hoop earrings matched nicely with the peach tone of her skin.  
  
She fixed the collar of her blouse in the mirror, and stepped back. She was starting to show. She turned to the side and placed both hands on her stomach.  
  
After observing how big she had gotten, she walked over and picked up her shoes and slid them on. They were black high-heels. She took a sip of the warm water left in the glass cup from yesterday.  
  
She applied a little more, red apple lip-gloss and some more blush. She was waiting for Peyton to pick her up.  
  
She looked down at the gold watch and back up into the mirror. Again she looked at her stomach, not being able to get over how different it looked from the usual, flatness of her stomach- there goes her perfect bikini body.  
  
She smiled and giggled of the thought of holding her little baby, and teaching it to walk and write its name, she loved the thought of her own child hugging her legs as if she was the greatest mom in the whole world. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like you" Brooke said and winked... She was learning. And she was kind of... excited.  
  
Peyton walked into the room. She saw Brooke looking in the mirror with her hands on her stomach smiling.  
  
"You ready?" Peyton said quickly. She startled Brooke and Brooke threw her hands in the arm and jumped, she spun around to see Peyton and laughed.  
  
Brooke nodded and started to gather her lip-gloss and necessities into her purse. She looked up at Peyton...  
  
"Peyton, I'm gonna be all alone." Brooke said in a worried voice.  
  
"What do you mean" Peyton said and folded her arms a crossed her stomach and titled her head slightly.  
  
"Well, Lucas is gonna meet someone someday and have his own family, a real family, he's not gonna be with me forever, were not married or anything." Brooke said with the same worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Brooke, your never going to be alone, I wont let that happen, I'll be here for you always." Peyton said while unfolding her arms and taking a few steps toward Brooke.  
  
Brooke looked down for a second. "5 more months." She giggled while fighting back tears.  
  
Not sad tears though. Tears of happiness. Tears that tell you that it's going to work out and you are secure. Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled gently.  
  
She walked up to Brooke and gently wiped her tears, hugged her, and whispered that it was time to go. 


	10. change

_"Look,_

_I guarantee that we'll have tuff times._

_& I guarantee that sum point 1 or both of us will want_

_2 get out of this thing._

_But I also guarantee that if I don't ask u_

_2 be mine I'll regret it_

_4 the rest of my life._

_Cause I know in my heart,_

_You're the only 1 for me" -Runaway Bride_

Brooke smiled so big that day. All of her teeth showed as she grasped the presents in her hands. Peyton stood next to her the whole time. She did a great job. Brooke would tear open the wrapping baby like it was Christmas and she was 5 years old again. The baby shower was beautiful. There was cake and decorations everywhere. Every decoration gave a beautiful shine and glistened in the light of the room. Everyone would "oo and awe" at every present Brooke held high above her head to show everyone. She was proud.  
  
"Peyton, thank you so much." Brooke said while washing the dishes. "Brooke, please," Laughed Peyton. "It was nothing, I'm just sorry I couldn't convince your mom to come." Peyton said sort of cautiously.  
  
Brooke looked down at the dirt dish and ran it under the scorching water and added some more soap to the sponge. A piece of cake was still left of the plate. She scooped it off with a spoon and flung it into the garbage.  
  
"What are you going to name it? Do you know what sex it is yet?" Peyton said while drying the dish that Brooke just scrubbed. "Agh" Brooke sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to know if it's a girl or a boy. I just want it to be healthy. And as for the name. I have no clue." Brooke laughed. "Want me to help you name it?" "No, that's ok, I think ill name it that day, you know, then it will be like god named it sort of, like he will send the name to me and it will be perfect." Brooke smiled with what she just said. Feeling that it was very deep. Feeling like a real mom. "That's a cool way to look at it" Peyton said while placing a nice clean, and dry dish onto the stack of cleaned dishes.  
  
Brooke picked up the last dish and rubbed the sponge hard against the surface. She smiled and said to Peyton "do you think it will like me?" "I know it will like you" Peyton said with a smile and a wink.  
  
Brooke ran through her mind everything that she had to do to prepare for the baby, she had to paint her room and move everything around so the baby would have room for its stuff. Brooke was considering getting her own place, away from the hell hole of her parents.  
  
"Peyton..." Brooke stumbled. "Yeah?" Peyton answered. "Will you move in with me?" Peyton giggle. "What?" "I want to get my own place. Like an apartment or something. We can get a three room apartment and the baby can have its own room and you and me can have our own room, we can split rent and everything." Brooke said while handing her the soapy dish.  
  
Peyton smiled. "Lets do it." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like this one?" Brooke said standing next to Peyton in the front hall of a enormous beautiful apartment. The apartment had fancy pillars and nicely painted walls, 3 bedrooms, spacious rooms. It was perfect, except for the price. "I love it." Peyton whispered so the agent wouldn't hear it. She spun around to the agent with her hands behind her back and her head tilted. "Yeah, its ok." She said to the agent. "Its not in our price range though." She said in a soft seductive voice. While taking a few steps closer. She touched his chest and said in a cute voice "Do you think you could help us out?" the agent swallowed hard.  
  
"There might be something you could do..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"PEYTON I LOVE THIS APARTMENT!" Brooke said when the agent had left. "Good thing I did what I did" Peyton laughed in a naughty way.  
  
Brooke spun around with her arms out in the hall and flew her head back and stood there gazing at her new home that she would be sharing with her two best friends, Peyton, and her child. The fully furnished apartment was perfect for her and for Peyton.  
  
"DIPS ON THE BIG ROOM!" Peyton shouted and they both raced down to the other end of the apartment. "NO FAIR, FUTURE MOM WITH BABY HERE!" Brooke laughed as she watched Peyton win their little race.  
  
"Fine you can have the big room." Brooke said, giggling. "You DID give that agent a lap dance so we could have the apartment for half price" Brooke said while walking across the hall to her new room. She held onto the siding of the door and said to herself "This is going to be great."


	11. Brenden Joseph

AN: sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm working on a new story. This will be the last chapter.  
  
"I love you" is more then just three words whispered before bedtime. -The wedding.  
  
Peyton looked at the tip of the pencil carefully before deciding to push it into the electric pencil sharpener. She takes it out and looks at it for a while before deciding it was sharp enough for what she was going to draw. She leaned over her piece of work and drew for a very long time. She made thin lines and thick, dark and light. Beautiful and mature. Everything always seemed to be perfect in her drawings.  
  
"Peyton help!" Brooke shouted from her room.  
  
Peyton sighed and pushed herself up with her hands on the kitchen table that she was sitting at. She dragged her feet as she walked across the living room into Brooke room. She stood in the doorway looking at Brooke standing in the middle of the floor.  
  
"My water broke!" Brooke said with her hands out and her face full of worry. She looked as though she was going to cry. And she did.  
  
"What do I do Peyton?" Brooke said in a pleading way.  
  
Peyton looked at her with her mouth open in shock. Brooke wasn't due for another 2 months. She stuttered a little in a strange way.  
  
"Uh... Um... we... um... we need to get to the hospital! Common gets in my car!"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to bring clothes or something?" Brooke said still in the pleading manor.  
  
"BROOKE I DON'T KNOW WUT THE HELL WE HAVE TO DO LETS JUST GO!" Peyton shouted to her, pointing to the door. She ran in back of Brooke incase she fell over and held onto her shoulders guiding her as Brooke waddled to the car.  
  
They arrived at the hospital in about 3 minutes. They ran into the waiting room.  
  
"WE NEED A NURSE! WE NEED THE FBI. COMON PEOPLE LET GO! WE HAVE A TEENAGE MOTHER HERE!" Peyton screamed as Brooke folded her arms calmly and gave her the look that says "gee thanks for announcing I'm a frickin teenage mother to the world!'  
  
Peyton waited in the waiting room for 5 hours. Lucas ran into the waiting room along with his mother and Halley.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Peyton said in a bitchy tone.  
  
"Shut up Peyton. Where is she?" Lucas said with concern in his eyes.  
  
"In there" She pointed to the maternity ward.  
  
Lucas ran over to the doors and pushed it open as a nurse grabbed his arms and held him back.  
  
"Let me in there!" Lucas said while trying to squirm out of the nurse's arms.  
  
"Maybe if you were here 5 hours ago when you girlfriend went into labor, then we might have let you in." the nurse said while dragging him over to a chair next to Peyton.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
"TAKE IT OUT, GIVE ME DRUGS!!" Brooke screamed. While laying on the bed ready for the baby to come.  
  
"KNOCK ME OUT GIVE ME A SEDUCTIVE, GIVE ME DRUGS, TAKE IT OUT, JUST TAKE IT OUT!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down Brooke. Breath. Breath." The doctor said, looking up at Brooke.  
  
---------------------After the baby is out-----------------------------------  
  
Brooke sighed as Lucas, Peyton, and Lucas's mom walks in. she didn't acknowledge there arrival.  
  
"Where did it go?" She said while concern in her eyes and face. She now talked in a soft motherly tone.  
  
"Chillax" Peyton said, she giggled a little at her childish word. "They went to wrap it up in a blanket, they'll be right back Hun, and how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, but I want my baby, they might hurt her, she's tiny you know!" she said still looking around for her child.  
  
Lucas kissed her forehead. They returned with the child. "It's a boy." The nurse said. "There is a complication." The nurse said while handing the baby to Brooke.  
  
Brooke took the baby and smiled. "Lucas I'm in love."  
  
"I'm in love with you too." Lucas said while petting her head.  
  
"Lucas I was referring to the baby." Brooke said still gazing at the baby with big childish eyes. She looked at her tiny miracle.  
  
"There is a complication." The nurse said again, this time so Brooke would hear her.  
  
"What's that?" Brooke said gently. Touching the babies face with her pointer finger softly. Still smiling.  
  
"He's deaf." The nurse reported.  
  
She looked up from the baby, surprised. "Oh..." Brooke said. She looked down at the baby and watches it as it moved its hand. She smiled at the baby, his eyes where gorgeous. "Its ok. He's perfect to me." Brooke said putting her finger up so that he would grab it maybe.  
  
"Wait a second. He's WHAT?" Lucas shouted at the nurse.  
  
"Dea..." The nurse said before Lucas cut in and interrupted her.  
  
"WHAT? I CANT EVEN GET A NORMAL CHILD! IM 16 ANDI CANT GET A NORMAL CHILD! CANT WE DO ANYTHING? SURGERY? PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION AND TRY AGAIN!" Lucas shouted at the nurse.  
  
Brooke looked at him with a angry face. "He's normal to me. And you will never take me away from him, I will never leave him, I love him Lucas, I will not let them poke and do anything to my child in a surgery or anything, you can fix deafness. We will teach him sign language and reading lips and everything, he will be perfect, he IS perfect."  
  
"Brooke hunny I don't think I can do this... we don't even KNOW sign language, how am I suppose to teach it to him!" Lucas sighed.  
  
"Lucas, he's your child, love him for who he is. That's all he needs." Brooke said.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, are you going to keep the baby?" The nurse said.  
  
"I am." Brooke said confidently.  
  
"Do we have a name."  
  
Brooke looked down at the baby. "William" The baby started to squirm. "I didn't like it either." She said to the baby while laughing. "Brenden" the baby grabbed Brookes finger and tried to put it in his mouth while making a cooing noise. "Yeah, I like it too."  
  
She looked up at the nurse. "Brenden Joseph." She said to the nurse.  
  
The nurse jotted the name down on the certificate of birth.  
  
"Was I going to get any say in this?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, you think he's a screw up child." Brooke said strongly.  
  
"Ill try." Lucas said while walking over to Brooke and the baby.  
  
The baby looked up at Brooke and smiled. He had dimples. He screamed a little coo in a happy way. They say new born babies are too young to smile. But Brookes baby did.  
  
"I love you my little miracle." Brooke said while kissing the top of Brenden's head softly.  
  
THE END 


End file.
